Sick Day
by by7the7sea
Summary: One-shot set during the time John crashed at Stephen's. John gets sick and Marla mothers him. When I started this a few months ago, the idea of how I wanted it to go is completely opposite of where it ends up. AU, kind of


Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** _Italicized text_ indicates thoughts.

 **xxx TTP xxx**

As Marla walked down the stairs she noticed that John was still asleep on the couch. It was unusual because everyday since he'd been there, he would be up before anyone else, usually making breakfast. She had told him he didn't have to, but he insisted. She was glad he decided to take the morning off.

Since it was Saturday, and a rare weekend she didn't have to work, she set out to make breakfast for everyone. With two hungry teenagers and another mouth to feed in the house, she started to prepare a big breakfast ... eggs, pancakes, bacon and hash browns. She enjoyed cooking, but worked too much and was usually too tired to indulge in the hobby.

"John, you really are ..." Stephen started to say as he finished buttoning up his shirt and entered the kitchen. "Oh, Mom, hey, this smells delicious."

"Why, thank you," Marla replied with a smile. "You may not remember it, but I do know how to cook."

"Oh, I do recall it ... vaguely," he snarked as he sat at the counter and prepared to eat the feast. "Is there a special occasion?"

"Not really, just had the time and wanted to beat John to the punch."

Stephen glanced over his shoulder to see that John was still asleep. "Ah."

Luca soon joined them. "Wow, Mom, you're actually making breakfast?"

"Yes, I am. Don't sound so surprised."

"Should we wake 'sleeping beauty' over there?" Stephen pointed over his shoulder at their guest.

"No, let him sleep," Marla responded then she walked over to check on John. She noticed he was breathing deep. " _Hmm ... guess he's really tired._ "

"Good! More for us," Luca interjected and smiled as he filled his plate.

"Luca, save some for John," Marla scolded him then playfully swatted his hand away from the bacon.

 **xxx TTP xxx**

Somehow Marla was able to keep Luca from eating everything. He finished off the bacon, but she managed to save some eggs, pancakes and hash browns.

After the boys helped her clear the dishes and they took off for their various activities for the day, she checked on John again. This time she noticed some sweat on his brow. Marla leaned over and brushed the back of her hand against his forehead. He was burning up. At that moment, he rolled over onto his back and woke up.

"Wha ... huh?" John said as he tried to focus on who was leaning over him.

"Morning, John," Marla whispered. "How are you feeling?"

He groaned as he tried to sit up, but gave up and laid down again.

"Not good, at the moment," John replied as he closed his eyes.

"I'm going to get the thermometer, I'll be right back."

"No rush," John responded and rolled over to face the back of the couch.

A few minutes later, Marla returned with a thermometer and an extra blanket.

"Ready, John," Marla said as she shook him. He rolled over, saw her holding the thermometer and rolled back.

"No thanks," John said. "I just need some more sleep."

"Sorry, but I need to know how high your fever is running." She paused, waiting for him to respond.

When he didn't, she continued. "This is the easy way, but if you don't cooperate I do have other methods of getting it that aren't quite as ... pleasant."

His eyes opened wide and he rolled over. "Yes, ma'am."

As Marla waited for the results, John tried to tell her it wasn't necessary, he'd be fine. Unfortunately, it was all mumbled because he was trying to keep the thermometer under his tongue.

"Don't talk," Marla told him. "It's almost done."

The thermometer beeped and Marla took it.

"103! I'll get you some aspirin until we can get you in to see a doctor."

"No doctors," John replied as he shook his head.

"You have to do something," Marla insisted.

"I can't ... no insurance," John stated. "Can we give it another day to see if it comes down?"

Marla studied him then relented. "Okay, but if it gets any higher, I'm taking you to the ER."

"Understood," John replied and desperately hoped that he would not get worse.

He fell asleep again.

 **xxx TTP xxx**

The next time he woke up, there was a damp cloth on his forehead and a cup of ice chips on the coffee table. Marla sat in a chair reading a book.

"You're awake, good. I was going to wake you after I finished this chapter. Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"You need to eat something," she stated then stood up. "How about some chicken broth?"

He nodded then watched her leave. It felt a bit odd having someone fuss over him. Whenever he was sick before, he just slept as much as he could and took some aspirin or whatever over-the-counter drug he could afford. Part of him liked the attention, but the other felt guilty. There was also the feeling that he didn't deserve this ... especially from her.

As she set the cup of warm broth on the table, John said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being sick and keeping you from doing what you want. You shouldn't have to take care of me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm a nurse and a mother, it's what I do."

He half smiled at her, sat up a bit and grabbed the cup. "Thank you."

As John drank the broth, Marla sat back down and went back to her reading.

"Mmm, very soothing," John said between sips.

"Plus it will keep you hydrated."

Once John finished, Marla carried the cup back to the kitchen. John laid back down, but didn't fall asleep.

"Thanks, again, for taking care of me. I've been on my own for so long, it takes some getting used to."

"Oh? Surely you remember your Mom taking care of you when you were little?"

"Not even then. No mom ... or a dad, for that matter, unless ... never mind. No, no parents, just foster parents."

"Oh." She felt sad for him, but then something occurred to her. "How did you meet Roger?"

"Ultra found me shortly after I broke out," he replied with a yawn then closed his eyes.

Marla stared at the young man. She started to wonder what he could tell her about her missing husband. This person sleeping on her couch had known him.

 _"Your husband, um, was very important to me."_

What did Roger do for him? How much did she want to know? Did she want to pry? She was curious about that time in Roger's life, when he started to pull away from her and the boys. Could John tell her what she wanted to know? She wanted to understand more about the man she loved and what role he played for this young man.

 **xxx TTP xxx**

John slept for a few more hours. The next time he awoke he was feeling better. He was sure his fever had broken and was relieved; no doctor or ER visit.

Slowly, John sat up and looked around. It seemed to be dark outside. Everything was quiet in the house.

 _"Everybody must be asleep."_

Not wanting to wake anybody, he carefully stood up from the couch, pausing momentarily when he felt a bit dizzy. Then he proceeded to the kitchen, again stopping occasionally when the room began to spin. As soon as he reached the counter, he grabbed one of the stools and sat down.

 _"Wow, that short walk really wore me out."_

After taking the break, John got up and walked over to the refrigerator. The pitcher of water he was looking for was in the door. He took it out and set it on the counter then turned to get a glass. Once more, he had to stop, close his eyes and grab the counter to steady himself until the dizziness passed.

 _"Don't move so fast,_ " John berated himself.

When the room stopped spinning, John found a cup and started to pour the water. As the liquid flowed into the cup, he suddenly lost his grip on the pitcher and it crashed to the floor, shattering into little pieces and water splashed everywhere.

"Dammit!"

Soon he heard footsteps racing down stairs then Marla and Stephen ran into the room.

"What's going on?" Marla questioned as she surveyed the area.

"John, what happened?" Stephen quickly asked the man.

"I was thirsty ... just wanted ... to get myself a drink. Sorry. Was trying ... not to bother anyone," John responded then started to sway.

Marla ran over to support him. "Stephen, clean this up. John, you shouldn't be out of bed."

She guided John around the other side of the counter and back to the couch. After helping him lie down, she tucked him in.

"Sorry," John whispered.

"Next time, just ask for help," Marla responded. "When you're sick, it's okay to ask for help."

"Was feeling better ... thought I could handle it," John said and closed his eyes. "Sorry."

Stephen's mom felt John's forehead as the man fell asleep. It did seem a touch cooler, but he was still feverish.

 **xxx TTP xxx**

The next day Marla switched to a late shift so she could stay home and take care of John until Stephen could take over.

"You shouldn't be doing this," John said as soon as he woke up and saw Marla. She was going over bills at the dining room table. "You shouldn't be missing work on account of me."

"I swapped shifts at work, it's fine," Marla said as she set a bill aside. "Stephen will be home soon and then I'll go to work."

"Even so, it's too much ... I don't deserve it." John whispered that last part.

"What was that?" He now had her attention. She slid the chair away from the table, stood up and walked into the living room. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, never mind," John replied and rolled over, hoping she would drop it.

"John, you're sick and need someone to take care of you. I'm a nurse, it's what I do. It's not too much."

 _"Still, I don't deserve it."_

"What do you mean you don't deserve it?"

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes I did, but you were practically broadcasting that, so what do you mean?"

John flashed back to Jedikiah handing him the orders to kill Roger. In his weakened state, Marla was able to pick it up.

"No! You didn't? ... Did you?" Marla found it hard to believe. She knelt down beside the couch. "We can't kill."

"I can," John whispered, resigned to the fact she was going to find out. He closed his eyes and let her in so she could see it all. He remembered being weaponized, the chat with Jedikiah before the procedure, the pain he felt as the prime barrier was burned away, Jedikiah testing him in the safe house, John confronting Roger and pulling the trigger, then his confusion over what he'd done and him apologizing to Roger and finally Roger's last words to him.

Once that finished, John rolled away from her. He didn't want to see her reaction. Afraid of what she might do, he prepared himself for the worst. If he wasn't sick, he would have left immediately. Unfortunately, he was sick, so he couldn't do much except avoid eye contact. He made up his mind that as soon as he was better he'd leave.

Marla backed a few steps away from him then turned and rushed into the dining room. She leaned against the table, not sure if she could stay standing. " _Jedikiah ordered John to kill Roger ... his own brother? John was just a boy ..._ "

She had to sit down. " _What kind of man orders a boy to kill someone? John killed Roger ... Roger is dead._ " Then she buried her face in her hands. Her whole body shook from the force of the sobs, but never made a sound. She mourned her dead husband. When she cried as much as she could, she dried her tears with a napkin then looked up. She saw John lying there, curling into the couch like he was trying to disappear.

If she hadn't felt John's guilt and how the act had haunted him, she may have hated him and kicked him out whether he was sick or not. But she couldn't find it in herself to do it. John was manipulated by Jedikiah. She was sure of that. She never cared much for Jedikiah, but now she had a reason to hate the man. Obviously for killing Roger, but also for the way he took advantage of someone so young, abusing the trust John had in the man.

Marla approached the couch and stood above John with her arms wrapped around herself. "Why?"

John turned over and looked at her, confusion etching his face.

"Why did you kill Roger?"

"It was my mission," John responded, averting his eyes from hers. "I was following orders."

"What did you do next?"

"I left Ultra. I couldn't handle it ... the killing. Roger gave me my next mission that day ... protect the Tomorrow People. I've tried to do that ever since."

There was silence as Marla appraised the young man.

"Ultra just let you leave?"

"No. Ultra doesn't let anybody just leave. It's either the needle or the grave ... I guess you could say I escaped. I'm a wanted man, an Ultra fugitive, so keeping a low profile is paramount. That's the real reason I can't go to the hospital or see a doctor. They will know about it and find me.

"As soon as I'm better, I'll clear out of here. No need for me to burden you any more than I already have."

"No, you can't go. It's not safe."

"I've been on my own for quite awhile now. I can take care of myself."

"That may be, but you don't have to be alone."

"Now that you know the truth, I can't stay here. Stephen never should have brought me here."

"John, it's okay. I forgive you."


End file.
